The Red Mask (DISCONTINUED ON HERE)
by BuzzCity360
Summary: DUE TO NEGATIVITY BY IDIOTIC TROLLS, I WILL NOT UPLOAD CHAPTERS TO MY STORIES ON THIS WEBSITE ANYMORE. I'M SORRY. You can catch me and my stories on Wattpad
1. I

The Mushroom Kingdom has been in place. Bowser and the Koopa Kingdom hasn't invaded lately.

"This is bad! This is bad! THIS! IS! BAD!"

After watching the news, an elderly mushroom paced back and forth, wearing a purple vest with gold outline, purple sleeveless with red bowtie, and tiny glasses on it's face.

Using it's cane to walk, it was panicking about the news on the television. The Toad Guards who were by the door looked bored.

"Come on, Mr. Toadsworth. It's not all bad" one of the guards said to the panicking brown Toad.

Toadsworth looked at the guard, fuel with anger. "Not all bad? This is the second week that stars have been disappearing and it's not all bad?"

The guard wanted to say something, but decide not to as he didn't want to wild up the old Toad again. "I guess it is..."

"You think! I just hope the Princess will find out what's going on. Things around here are just getting weirder and weirder."

"You not wrong, Toadsworth" the other guard said. "Bowser hasn't attack our kingdom or come up of a way to kidnap Princess Peach."

The guard next to him had a deadpan look. "Are you really thinking about that?"

"Yeah. I don't know if I should be grateful or worried."

Toadsworth let out a sigh. Bowser hasn't attack the Mushroom Kingdom or kidnap the Princess. Something wasn't right about this situation and there could be a chance that scaly reptile has something to do with it.

"The Princess will talk about this after her meeting with Princess Zelda of Hyrule tomorrow. Something is coming and I have a bad feeling Master Mario and Master Luigi can't beat this alone" Toadsworth said, looking at the light up kingdom.

The guards exit out of Toadsworth's room as he prepare for bed. As they walk towards the steps, the guard on the right nudge his partner. "Nice going. You almost got fired, Carl."

"What? You can't see the stars in cloudy weather, Freddy" Carl respond.

Freddy shook his head, sighing as the two of them walk up the next set of stairs of Princess Peach's Castle.

The Chum Grub

Far from the Mushroom Planet

Exhaustion, fatigue, and worry was on her face. Looking around the place she was dragged into by the person who took her from her home.

The place smelled like a musty, disgusting trash can filled with humans who looked like they haven't took a bath in months.

"Come on! You're going to make us rich" the man who pull the woman, spiked handicuffs with a chain wrapped around it with the other end in her captive's hands.

They made it to a table in the back of the place. There was a slender man with jet black hair, trim thin goatee and black glasses sitting down, sipping on his beer.

Gotta say, he was the better looking than the others in here.

"Ramsey, this better be good" the man in black said, looking displeased.

"Trust me, Galrot. This is something that's worth your wild.

"My crew and I wear flying through the Mushroom Planet. You know, where th-"

"The Mushroom Kingdom resides. Get to the point" Galrot told the pirate, trying not to get bored from the unnecessary details.

Ramsey clear his throat, continuing on with his tale. "Traveling through, this tall beauty drop on our ship with a note, saying take her away. Can you guess who she is?"

Lowering his glasses to see the woman, Galrot raise an eyebrow at the sight of the capture.

The woman was tall, pale skin, wearing a light blue gown that was down to her feet. Even though she look like she's been through so much, her light blue eye look stunning as she avoid eye contact with him. A lighter color of blonde hair, a large bang that cover her right eye, people may confuse her with the Princess of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I am very intrigue with this one" said Galrot, walking around the woman, his eyes looking at every feature. "You may be a rich man, Ramsey."

With a slap of his knee on his wooden leg, the pirate celebrate with his two crewmates. "Woo buddy! We're rich boys! Let's celebrate with some beers."

The messy beard rich pirate walked over to the bar. Before he could make it, he bumped into a fellow pirate, knocking wood mug of beer into the person's clothes.

"I'm sorry mate."

Sorry? Sorry! The pirate felt a rise of rage flow through it's body as the wasted drink stained it's black shirt. The person vow to make the dumbass pay for his idiocy.

The woman looked at Galrot who looked at her. He didn't seem like a harmful guy. But neither did the group of men that took her from her home and threw her onto Ramsey's ship.

"Wh-what are you g-going to do to me?" she asked quietly.

The man in black send a smile that made her shiver. "I did have something plan. You, cutie will join my club at my casino. Your beauty is magnificent that will bring me more customers and their money."

The waiter bring the three beers to the three pirates. They lift up to drink, but there was nothing in the mugs.

Twitching his left eye, Ramsey stood up, ready to go to the bar. But someone stood in his way. "Excuse me"

Even with the pirate's respect, the person didn't move. "I said excuse me. Don't let us get ugly all because you wouldn't listen."

The threat was all the mysterious person needed. It slam it's right hand into Ramsey's throat.

Two of the Captain's men got up to defend him, but they fell to the dirty floor, gunshots to their chest.

The stranger had one red gun in his right hand aim at the two henchmen to knees of Ramsey who was still choking from the chop shot to the neck, firing a laser bullets at them.

Falling on the floor, the pirate wail in pain, the attacker aim the other gun in his left hand at Ramsey's head.

Not thinking twice, he shot the nasty pirate dead.

Galrot got up from his seat slowly to get away from the situation. But he join Ramsey and his crew at Davey Jones Locker as he was shot dead in the back of his head.

Frozen in fear, Rosalina couldn't keep her eyes off the person who killed her kidnappers as well as Galrot. The red glowing eyes stare at her, making her breath rapidly.

The killer wore a red coat, a red mask with menacing red eyes. Underneath the jacket was a black shirt with gold outline on the buttons.

"You're free. Enjoy it while you can" said the sort of hero, (Y/V) voice leap through the mask.

He/She walked away from the table, leaving the Cosmic Witch by herself...alone.

_Why did he/she kill them? Was he/she a hero? He/She had to be if he/she defeated these heathens_.

An idea play in her head. _Can he/she be trusted?_ She has no chance if she wants to get home and recover her Observatory.

Rosalina quickly walk to the masked pirate, keeping her distance away in case he/she is like Ramsey and his men, getting herself back to square one.

She had a hunch that whoever he/she is, she will be home soon.


	2. II

The Masked Pirate arrive back to his ship. Tossing the red coat on the couch, he/she took off the beer stain button up black shirt and threw it at the wall.

Four people had to die because one jackass couldn't look where he was walking. Knocking his drink was one thing. But knocking it into his/her shirt? He had to pay.

Ramsey and his band of pirates were on the hitlist of _The Merchant_ along with the rotten Galrot. Without the owner, that sleazy club of his will be no good and collapse.

Y/N: 'That woman should be fine and free. She shouldn't suffer along with the other females of Galrot's sex dungeon.'

The Masked Pirate went to take off the mask until a knock on the door interrupt him/her.

Y/N: 'Ugh, what now?'

This can play out in two ways: Ramsey had more men with him than the other two. Finding out that their Captain is dead and most likely follow the Pirate back to the space pirate ship.

The other way...Y/N has a lot of bounties and let's just say, the longer he's/she's alive, the bigger the reward rises.

Then again, those galaxy police may have the ship surrounded.

Grabbing a gun off the holster, he/she open the door and point it in the head of the person who knocked.

It wasn't Ramsey's men or any bounty hunters or the police.

It was the blond women who was dragged into the bar to be one of Galrot's whores.

Y/N: Lady, you could be anywhere else but here with a gun to your head. How did you find my ship?

Rosalina: I-I-I'm sorry to intrude. But I didn't say thank you when you saved me.

The Cosmic Witch smiled at her hero, but she couldn't tell his/her emotion due to the mask on his/her face.

Y/N: You're welcome...now fuck off my ship.

Widing her eye, the Star Princess never heard such vulgar in her life. Even if she can't see his/her expression, she can tell by tone of his/her voice that she was playing with a ticking bomb.

Y/N: Now, leave off my ship or you'll join your captives.

Finger on the trigger, the Pirate was losing his/her patience as his/her "peaceful day" was being ruined.

Rosalina: I need your help, please listen. I'm not from...wherever I'm at. I was taken from my Observatory by that man and his brutes. I need to go back before my Lumas die off. Can you please help me?

Hearing the plead from the blondie, Y/N lower his/her weapon, his/her head looking down at the ground. She just someone who needs back go home after being taken away. She didn't ask for some dickwad/bitch to kill her captives and be treated like shit.

Rosalina stood there hoping that the gentleman/lady could help her back home. She could see a light of good in the person.

Y/N: When you put it like that...

Hearing him/her say that, a smile form on the tall ladies. A gleam of hope in her blue eye shine.

Y/N: No.

With a slamming of the door, Rosalina's hope and heart shattered into pieces. The light she thought she saw was just a hoax.

Rosalina: _What kind of hero are you?_

Y/N: I'm no hero, lady. Around these parts are just no good pirates. Just like me. Now, be gone. If I hear your voice or you sulking, I will kill you.

Rosa stepped away from the door of the red ship. It resemble a pirate ship. Anybody could see it from a mile away due to the bright red color.

The Star Lady wasn't going to be defeated like this. Looking at an black chain that was connected to a large red anchor, she walked over to it and begin to climb up.

This trip up wouldn't be so exhausting if she had her wand with her. Using her launch star to fly onto the top of the ship. The bad thing about that is once she gets up top, the arrogant pirate would hear her and try to kill her.

Making up the long climb, she cover her mouth quickly. The Pirate was walking on the floor. Rosa look around to find a place where he couldn't spot her.

There was the Crow's Nest in the center of the floor. It had a ladder to the top. It would be perfect spot to hide.

Talking her shoes off and seizing the opportunity, Rosalina quickly ran over to the long pole while the Pirate's back was turned.

Climbing up, she made it safely up the tower, lowering herself in case the Pirate saw her. Peeking over the red barrier, she saw him laying down on long gold sword in front of the ship.

Rosalina: 'He/she must be looking at the stars. I wish I could...'

The Cosmic Witch laid down on her side. After the week she had, she can rest better without the smell of sweat and vomit, chains on her wrist or crying in her sleep.

Rosalina: 'Don't worry, my children. I will be back...Somehow.'


	3. III

Mushroom Kingdom

After the big meeting with the Smash Council, Princess Peach arrive back home in her castle.

The Paparazzi took pictures of her, asking questions from her trip. Toadsworth and the Royal Guards escorted her, keeping the Princess some distance.

Reporter: Princess Peach! Princess Peach! Where are the Mario Brothers?

Peach: I will answer that question later on. At the moment, no more questions.

But the reporters didn't respect the Monarch's request, continuing asking more questions.

The Princess arrive in a carriage. Toadsworth sat in the center, in front of Peach with the other guards sitting by the sides.

Toadsworth: Those ruffians are just disrespectful little runts. Always wanting the answers and just twist the story

The Princess kept silent. Even though it wasn't a long trip, Peach was worried. Leaving Mario and Luigi to deal with the issue that hit the Metro Kingdom, she was alone and defenseless.

Not totally defenseless. The Royal Guards will protect her. But when it comes to Bowser, they're just a bunch of Yamcha's against...anybody.

Have you seen that guy? A gust of wind can kill him.

Toadsworth decide to change into a different subject, noticing the Princess silent response.

Toadsworth: Princess Daisy missed you. She was so bored, she wonder if Bowser was going to kidnap her.

Peach: [Chuckles] That sounds like Daisy. You know she can't stay still.

The carriage made it to the castle where the Princess was greeted by the Princess of Sarasaland and the maids.

Daisy: Peach, I'm glad you're back

With so much excitement. She slide next the her best friend's ear

Daisy: These guys are such a bother. Especially Toadsworth."

Peach: Trust me I know.

Daisy: Where my sweet Luigi? I thought him and Mario were with you?

Peach: [Whispering] They're going to New Donk City to deal with that thing.

The two Princesses continue talking about the Smash Council meeting as they made it inside the castle.

[Time skip]

Peach stood in front of a podium with her crown insignia in front of it.

Peach: Thank you for those joining in this special report. Lately, the night sky has seem to be missing some stars.

(Con't) Prof. E. Gadd has been researching on what has been going on. He tried to come in contact with Rosalina, the Mother of the Lumas. Lumas are the stars in the sky.

(Con't) She hasn't return a call back to us from the time I left to today. This leaves us to believe she's in trouble.

(Con't) One 100% belief is Bowser kidnapped her. The other belief is she in trouble that isn't by Bowser's doing.

(Con't) I am holding out an reward to anyone who can bring Rosalina. With Mario and Luigi dealing with a recent issue, I hope my fellow heroes can help rescue my friend.

(Con't) Whoever brings her to my castle, we receive 500,000 coins. Thank you and goodnight.

Bowser's Castle

???: Ughhhhh! How can she say that I was the one who kidnap Rosalina? I barely know her!

The King of the Koopas was beyond pissed about being claimed on kidnapping the Cosmic Witch. He was so upset, he didn't hear about the Mario Bros. not in the Mushroom Kingdom.

???: Your Ugliness, this is the perfect time to kidnap the Princess! The Mari-

The Magikoopa, Kamek was interrupt by his King, who had an idea.

Bowser: We're going to find Rosalina. Then hold her hostage until Peach takes my hand in marriage. Not only I'll have my bride, but I'll be rich as well. Bawhahahahahaha!

Kamek [Facepalms, sighs] Priorities, Sir, priorities...

Peeking through the opening crack door of Bowser's room, the next to the Koopa Throne, Bowser Jr with the Koopalings right behind.

Iggy: What's going on, Junior? You're hogging up the line

Morton: Yeah man, I'm trying get back in my room.

Bowser Jr turn around to his brothers and sister.

Junior: Daddy is going go get that star lady from years ago when he was trying to take over the galaxy.

Wendy: Star lady? You mean Rosalina? We raced with her before. What about her?"

Junior: There's a reward. 500,000 coins."

Koopalings: Coins! Money!

The Koopalings were excited as they imagine about getting the reward, money signs popping in their eyes.

Junior: [Smiles] Yeah. We will have new toys!"

Iggy: [Laughing hysterically] New tools hahaha.

Wendy: I can swim in money.

Wendy fell on the stone floor, pretending to swim in money.

Roy: New weights. [Flexing his biceps]

Ludwig: A new piano. I could finally replace the wretched one that is broken! [Snapping a glance at the one who broke his piano]

The one Ludwig was looking at with harsh look was Lemmy Koopa, the youngest and smallest Koopaling with a mohawk with yellow, magenta, and cyan patten hair that end with a yellow ponytail. The orange shell koopa didn't make eye contact with his brother as he remember it was his fault.

Junior: This time the dumb Mario Brothers won't be stop us or dad this time!

Pirate Ship

It was warm and comfortable. For the first time in awhile, some decent sleep.

Opening eyes, Rosalina sat up, stretching and yawning. It was comfortable...too comfortable.

Looking at what her hand of what she was laying on. Her body was cover by a black satin bed sheet. She was on some type of couch.

Rosalina: 'Wa-wasn't I outside? Where am I?'

Y/N: I gotta hand it to you. You have some balls for coming on my ship.

Blood that was warm from the covers, went cold. Chills running through her spine. Eye widen.

Rosalina: 'That voice...oh no.'

Slowly turning to her right, The mean Pirate that saved her last night was there, sitting on a chair, holding a small glass of milk.

The Cosmic Witch quickly got off the couch, frantically staying away from him/her.

The Pirate, who wore his/her red mask to cover his/her expression, shook his/her head.

Y/N: Don't worry. I won't kill you for seeking aboard... After giving it some thought last night...I'll take your offer.

The fear of being shot started to fade away. The feeling of hope was starting to come back. Wait...this could be a trap. He/She could do this only to rip her feelings apart again.

The Pirate can see the confused look on her face.

Y/N: I'm not kidding. I'm being serious.

(Con't) But, the only thing I want...is a reward. Money.

Rosalina: [Tilt her head] Money? Like coins?

Y/N: Of course. I don't work for free. Where you from, lady?

Rosalina: My home hovers over the Mushroom Kingdom.

Thanks to his/her mask, it hid the rolling of his/her eyes.

Y/N: Oh great, home of useless Princess that's only good at being kidnapped.

Rosalina: Princess Peach is capable on defending herself.

Y/N kept laughing at the Star Princess about her friend. The only thing capable of Peach was being kidnapped.

Y/N: Oh please. Since when? Anyway, I can take you there. But I gotta make a few stops. This baby here sometimes has some mechanical problems I need to tend to.

(Con't) Also, traveling cross the galaxy, I'm going to have trouble with other pirates I've pissed off. That and the Galactic Police. I wanted by them.

(Con't) That's is where I ask this important question: I am a wanted fugitive who other pirates want dead and Galactic Police want arrested. We're going to be in danger while you're going home.

(Con't) _Do you have the courage to ride with the devil?_

Walking in front of the Cosmic Witch. Holding his right hand out for a handshake, Rosalina look at the black leather gloved hand.

Rosalina: 'Do I really have the courage? He's the only one I know around this place. He may be a rude guy. But...I gotta get home to my children.'

Taking her right hand, she shook the Pirate's hand.

Y/N: Great. I'm going to teach you how to fight. Making sure I'm not babysitting a damsel in distress

Walking off to the cockpit, Y/N hear a scoff from Rosalina's mouth.

Rosalina: I can fight. I just...need my wand and my luma...

Y/N: Ugh, proving my point.

The Cosmic Witch looked at the Masked Pirate walk off and open the door to the cockpit. She notice that she didn't even know the Pirate's name.

Following behind the Masked Pirate, she entered the cockpit.

Rosalina: Um, I never got your name, Sir?

The Pirate sat down on a red seat with a old school pirate steering wheel.

Y/N: I...don't have a name. But, you can call me Y/A (Your Alias Name)

Rosalina: Nice to meet you, Y/A. I am Rosalina, the Mother of the Lumas.

Y/N: Lumas?"

Rosalina: Long story.

Y/N: Well, we got a long trip. Let's get started then.

With the press of a couple of buttons, the ship powered up. Hovering up to the atmosphere and off the planet.

Once out of the planet, the thrusters on the bottom of the ship, the back thrusters begin to fire up and the journey to Rosalina's Cosmic Observatory begins.


	4. IV

It was silent riding in space. Well, not really. Things were quiet. It was just the whining and complaining of a certain blue feathered bird that was annoying on the radio.

???: This is freaking useless! If I wanted to be bored, I'll be in my room listening to Slippy play his stupid game!

Leader of the mercenary group, Star Fox, Fox McCloud was bored as well, but annoyed by his partner, Falco Lombardi's complaints every second he breathes.

Fox: Falco, do me a favor?

Falco: Go fuc-

His partners knew what Fox was going to say. Before he could finish his insult, but he was interrupted by the Arwing's radio that went off with static.

Fox: Hello? Hello? This is Fox McCloud of Star Fox. Can you hear me?

Radio: Help. [static]. Please [static] ...lp us...

Falco: You hear that?

Fox: Yes. Let's go!

Retrieving the location of the transmission, the two Star Fox members fly off to the request of help.

Traveling in space, Y/N and Rosalina sipped on some tea as the auto pilot ia being used.

Sitting on a gold throne in the middle of the luxurious living room with a couple of treasure chest, rectangle red carpet and the dinning room set behind the throne when Rosalina is sitting.

Y/N: So Rosalina, how did you get to the Pirate Sector of Fadok?

Rosalina look down at her cup, swirling the liquid with a little silver spoon.

Rosalina: I was taken by that pirate and his friends.

Y/N: Thank you, genius. And now tell me the weather. How did you get taken?

Ignoring the sarcasm, the Mother of Lumas sighed.

Rosalina: A ship of pirates invade my home. I thought they were nice people from the Mushroom Kingdom. I was wrong. I just hope Polari and the Lumas are okay.

Stopping her tale, she saw a blinking red light on a large black radio.

Rosalina: What is this thing?

Looking at what Rosalina was looking at and saw the blinking light. Getting up, Y/N walk to the radio, wiping the dusk off the front.

Y/N: My old radio. I haven't use this thing since...

He stop to shake his head as a bad memory play in his head.

Y/N: The only person I get in contact with is The Merchant. Must be a transmission.

Turning the dial, the Masked Pirate tried to figure out where he/she can hear the transmission. It was all static until a man came through, crying for help.

Radio: To anyone who hears [static] I am Captain Miller of [static]. Our ship broke down and we are in need [static]. Please help us!

The message went back to static. Rosalina stood up, looking at Y/N to see what he thinks of the situation.

Y/N: No wonder I don't pay attention to this thing. Well, we'll continuing our primary journey.

The Cosmic Witch drop her jaw at the carefree tone of the Pirate.

Rosalina: Y/A, we need to save these people.

Y/N: The thing I'm going to do is take your ass home, get paid, and stay alive. Their problem is not mine.

Rosalina: People lives could be in danger. What if we were just the ones who heard their cry for help.

Y/N fold his arms, looking at Rosalina.

Y/N: Not. My. Problem. This could be an old message. Are we the only ones who heard that message? Nope.

Rosalina: Y/A...

Y/N: Rosalina, get this through your head. I am no hero. I'm not risking my life to battle a large turtle who can't take the answer no from his crush. I'm not doing the "_knight in shining armor_" bullshit.

(Con't) Plus, this ship doesn't fly without my touch. If any stranger touches that wheel, the ship self-destruct. You're fucked without me.

Rosalina: You, you, you. All about you! Can you think others than just yourself?

The Star Lady clear her throat after raising her voice. With a sigh, an idea went through her head

Rosalina: If you save those people, I'll pay you more.

A smile form on Y/N face under the mask.

Y/N: Okay then. By the way, if there no people, you double that payment for wasting our time. Deal?

Spitting in his/her right hand, the Pirate reach out for an agreement handshake. Disgusted, Rosalina finish the agreement, shaking the hand, then wipe her hand on her blue dress

Y/N: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's save some people!

Taking out a phone-like device out of his coat pocket, he search for the location that the transmission came from. Looking on the map, a red dot show the planet the ship was over was the location.

Y/N: Planet Glaxtion. Fucking great...

Y/N was unenthused about the planet as he/she heading to the Cockpit. Taking the controls, he/she flew the ship down to the planet.

Following the map, Y/N lower his/her ship in front a large ship that look like it's abandoned with mold, holes, and rusted steel.

Y/N: Glaxtion is a storm planet. A storm that can fuck up my ship's engine. It's on the other side of the planet. We're on a time crunch. Let's go

The Pirate and Star Princess jump down off the ship to the large old ship. Taking out a grappling hook and wrapping in around an large faded stripe exhaust pipe.

Y/N: Slowly lower yourself down the rope. Keep your hands on the rope this your feet are on something solid" Red ordered Rosalina.

The Pirate leap down the large hole inside the ship. The Cosmic Witch held the rope, slowly lowering herself into the hole.

Once watching the Mother Luma down, Red pressed the eyes of his mask and a large red spot on the gated floor.

Y/N: We need to find these people and move bef-

???: Freeze!

Red pull out his pistols, turning around quickly behind him, aiming at the two people who aim their weapons at him.

Y/N: Well, well. I didn't know the furry convention was in town.

Rosalina, who was hiding behind Red's back, stick her head out. She notice the two people who held their guns at the Pirate.

Rosalina: Don't hurt them!

Y/N: My ear much?! Why?

Rosalina: Because they're my _friends_. Fox and Falco.

Red kept his/her guns on the two Star Fox members as they did the same, fingers on the trigger. There was no way this situation cannot get ugly.


	5. V

Traveling in the depths of space was the Galactic Force spaceship. A large white ship with a seal of justice, a gold star with a sword.

In the Command Room, the large section was full of people and even creatures wearing white uniforms with a blue stripe diagonal going down and the gold badge on the top right of their chest.

Walking in the room, a bald man in his late 50s with a thick beard and a young man with blue hair and athin mustache made their way towards a chair that was in the middle of the room.

Sitting on the chair was a young women who wore a suit where it was vise versa with an overall blue color and the diagonal white stripe.

Bald man: Captain Flynn, we've return from Fadok.

The women stood up, walking down the three step and in front of the two men.

Stern blue eyes stare at the two men as the Captain move her long black and dark purple hair to the back.

Capt. Flynn: Gentlemen, what's the status?

The young man went first.

Young man: Yesterday night at The Chum Grub, four men were shot and killed. It is confirm to be wanted fugitive Galrot, owner of the Rotton Dolls Casino and wanted fugitive Ramsey and his two of his crewmates.

Captain Flynn didn't look happy, but didn't look angry.

Capt. Flynn: We were close on getting Galrot and putting an end to that Casino. Do anyone see who killed him, Gasket?

The older man nod before speaking.

Gasket: It was your _favorite _culprit.

The Captain closed her eyes, her hand closing in to make a fist by her sides. Gasket and the young man didn't like that look

The next thing Gasket was going to say made Flynn almost lose it.

Gasket: It was also reported that with Galrot, Ramsey, and _Red Mask culprit_ was a tall woman wearing a light blue dress and blond hair.

Capt. Flynn: What? You're joking right?

The young man shook his head.

Young man: No Captain. The bartender told us what happen. He also told us that when the culprit left the bar, the woman ran out as well.

(Con't) This leaves us with two guesses: She's still in Fadok or...

Capt. Flynn: That bastard took her...Flash, take some officers and search everywhere on Fadok for Rosalina. Gasket, you and some officers will patrol the outskirts over Fadok and other planets till we find that son of bitch.

Flash saluted the Captain and went on to follow orders. Gasket stay behind, making Flynn raise an eyebrow.

Gasket: Captain, remember the last time we sent our troops to get this guy? 20 of our guys still in the ER and it's been 3 months.

Capt. Flynn: He is out there, holding Rosalina hostage. He will hold her for more money before he released her. I will not stop till we get this man and save her from whatever that _fraud_ is doing to her. Then we will bring her home.

The Captain went back up the stairs and sat in her chair. Gasket smile at the optimistic determination his leader showed. It remind him of how he was when he was young.

But he couldn't help but worry about the obsession she had for the top criminal in the galaxy. The Captain wants to make sure that he pays for all his actions in jail.

Gasket: 'She'll kill herself over a nobody if she isn't careful'

Glaxtion

It was a standoff between a pirate and two bipedal animals of a mercenary team. Rosalina tried to play peacekeeper, but Y/N wasn't a guy who likes peace.

Y/N: Don't you two have to clean General Peppers' ass...or is that Peppy's job?

Falco wasn't having it with the Pirate's insults, especially about his partner and close friend.

Falco: [Whispered] Fox, we can take this guy. I got a clear shot.

McCloud shook his head.

Fox: We can't take a risk.

Falco: What risk!

Y/N looked at the situation he/she was in. Both of his/her guns were pointing at the two Star Fox members. One of them can shoot him/her while the other wait till he's/she's distracted and shoot him/her when open.

But the Pirate has an _advantage_.

Rosalina: Y/A, please drop your guns. I can talk to them and calm this heated mess down

Falco: Rose, what are you doing with that piece of trash?

Rosalina: He-

The Pirate turn, wrapping his left arm around the Cosmic Witch's neck, putting his pistols on her head, causing Fox and Falco to get worried.

Falco: Let her go!

Rosalina: What are you doing?

Y/N: [Whisper] Taking advantage.

(Con't) Come on, boys. Be the hero and drop the guns or she'll have an extra hole in his head.

This was the risk Fox was talking about and now their friend was close on being shot. Putting his blaster away in his holster.

Fox: Falco, put it away.

Falco: Fox...

Fox: Put. It. Away

The Blue Bird put his weapon back in the holster.

Falco: You're lucky, you little shit!

Y/N smiled as he/she knew what the two do-gooders would do if he threaten to harm their friend.

Y/N: Good boys. I don't have any treats to give you two, so you should be grateful for living

Motioning the Star Fox members to walk in front, the Masked Pirate let go of Rosalina who was mad with him/her.

Rosalina: What was that for?!

Y/N: Like I said, getting an advantage. The two dipshits would have shot me and I would've shot them, leaving you by yourself. But, if I got you in a position where one of their bullets hit you, they would think twice on killing you.

(Con't) In Layman's terms, you're the reason why I'm still alive.

Rosalina sighed at the Pirate. Using her as a shield to keep him alive. How selfish can he be?

Maybe he's as bad as the other pirates that kidnapped her.

The Cosmic Witch walked over to her friends while Red looked around for any clues that lead to the survivors of the wrecked ship.

Rosalina: Why are you two here?

Fox: We heard a message about people needing help. Following the signal, we came here to find them.

Falco turn to Rose, raising his right eyebrow.

Falco: Better question is how did you get over here with that bundle of joy?

Rosalina: I...I was kidnapped.

The two stop walking when she end her sentence. The Star Princess saw the looks on their faces and went to give them the explanation.

Rosalina: It wasn't him. He saved me. He's...alright.

Fox: Rose, are you sure? He is a dangerous person around this part of the galaxy.

Falco: He's right. Pirates, hell, anyone from here is dangerous. We can stop him and take you to the Great Fox and bring you home.

Rosalina stop walking, causing her two friends to stop. Thinking about their offer, she be home quick to save her children and restore them.

But...she told Y/N that she would pay him if he took her home.

The Pirate isn't all that bad. He's/She's a selfish, self-centered, mean guy/lady. There was just something about him/her that makes her question why does he/she act like this?

Plus, she never explore this galaxy before. Maybe this be a chance to see.

Before she could answer, Y/N interrupt the three's conversation.

Y/N: While you three were talking about laying waste to me which will lead me to shooting y'all in the head, I find something.

Falco: [Sarcastic] Okay, Sherlock. What you found?

The three went over to the Masked Pirate as his/her flash eyes highlight the clue he found.

There was a large three claw mark on the steel wall. The Star Fox members didn't see what the deal was about it.

Falco: What's the problem, litte buccaneer?

Y/N: Glaxtion is a servere storm planet

The Pirate kept his/her eyes on the mark.

Lombardi shrug his shoulders.

Falco: So?

The Pirate got in the face of the bipedal bird.

Y/N: There shouldn't be any signs of life on this planet.

McCloud didn't like the explanation. This was very different from the planets in Lylat System and being here gave him the creeps. But there people here that need to be saved and he wasn't going to let them down.

His father would want that.

Fox: Hey pirate. I'm calling a truce. Falco and I will not arrest you. That's if you help us retrieve those people.

With widen eyes, Falco was shock on the offer.

Falco: Fox, are you cra-

If it wasn't for his/her mask, the group would see his/her left eyebrow raise.

Y/N: Not like you could've in the first place. You're really offering something that big? I am a huge criminal around these parts. You're gonna lose big money.

Falco: Yeah, Fox. The hell are you thinking? What about Rosalina?

Fox: It's her choice, Falco. But right now, we need to find these people. The elephant in the room is trusting one another. Well, trusting you.

Y/N: Uh, I see. Fine, whatever. But if your feathery boyfriend pulls something, I'll roast him and feed him to the creatures of Raxus. They'll eat anything.

Lombardi growled at the Pirate, but loudly growl at his partner.

Falco: Fox, I'll kill you after I kill him.

Fox: I know.

Y/N lead the team of heroes to the stranded people. Due to being cocky, he/she step on a rusty grated section of the floor and fell through.

Y/N: Shhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...


	6. VI

Y/N: iiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

BANG!

A groan seep out the mouth of the Red Mask Pirate. Slowly getting up, he/she felt the pain from the long fall on his/her upper back and behind his/her right leg.

Y/N: Come to the old ship she said. Save the people she said. Ugh, never again.

Red looked around on where he was. The hallway was filled with darkness. There were three doors that peek the Pirate's interest.

Y/N: Well I'm alone in this dark ass ship. I'm going to die here. Great...

Tapping on his mask to get the flashlights to work, he look at the door near him.

Y/N: Nothing like finding clues.

Jiggling the knob, he enter the room. There were two messy beds, a desk with some books on it and a dresser.

Checking out the books on the desk, he open a little yellow book and begins reading the first page.

"_Today marks the first day on our journey riding **The Alas de Angel**. We lift over from Drafon to fly to Earth.__The Captain wants to stop by the fallen ship of the **S.S. Queen** from the Hoenn Region of PokéWorld. The ship that disappear five years ago. People say those who explore has never return.__Maybe we'll see and I pray we return_."

A memory played in the Pirate's head. When he/she hear that name of that ship, it's where it plays in his head.

Shaking his/her head, the Pirate mentally return to reality, skipping some entries in journal.

Rosalina: What are we going to do?! What are we going to do?!"

Rosalina kept repeating as she paced around the hole where Y/N fell through.

Waiting for an answer, Falco suggest a smart plan.

Falco: We go find the people and leave his dead carcass here.

The Star Princess turn to the Avian, giving him an annoyed stare.

Rosalina: Falco, not helping!"

Falco: Okay, what is your deal with him?"

Falco begin rubbing the temples on his head for the incoming headache.

Falco: This guy has a price on his head. He has killed those who went after him and try to get that cash. He is a wanted fugitive, Rosalina!

Fox: Falco! I may not know the business between him and Rose. But it's not our business. Our business is rescuing the trapped citizens in this ship.

(Con't) I shook the hand of a pirate. Right now, he's all alone. He can escape without Rosalina or the two of us. Or he could be on the search for the trapped people.

(Con't) We just gotta do what we know and that is our job.

A smile form on the face of Rosalina. She knew that she is riding on the belief that Red will wait for her and making a deal with Fox, he has to help.

He wouldn't just abandoned them...right?

Fox, holding a device that an small alarm went off.

Fox: I have a faint signal thats coming off this ship.

Falco: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get those people.

McCloud lead the way with his partner following behind and the Cosmic Witch.

Rosalina: Falco

The Avian stop walking and turn to her.

Rosalina: Don't judge a book by its cover. Not all pirates...are bad.

Lombardi watch the Star Princess walk off. In his head, he has been hard on the pirate. But he is dangerous.

Most of the pirates he comes across are bunch of jackasses who kill just for thrill of it, stealing money and etc.

Space pirates are the worse. Don't get Falco started on Star Fox's rival, Star Wolf.

He could be wrong about Y/A. But a few minutes ago, he/she held Rose at gunpoint.

Falco: 'Maybe I have been tough. But, I can't let my guard down.'

Falco ran to get back with the group before he got lost and couldn't find them in the large ship.

"_It's...it's...ugh, it's been weeks since the ship stop moving. The engineers are trying to fix three engines that blew out.__If we don't continue on...we will crash down to the planet below. We don't much information about it. The crew might survive or not. We sent signals for help.__Hope someone...anyone can save us_."

Y/N finished reading another entry in the journal. He was putting pieces together on what happened to the Alas de Angel?

Y/N: 'The ship's engine went down. With a small ship like this, it should have 6 or 7 engines. Three engines out should cause it to halt.

(Con't) 'Giving it two and a half weeks, it would crash land to Glaxtion. Help had to arrive.'

Flipping through the pages, a folded piece of blue paper fell out. Catching it in time, Y/N unfold the paper.

A map showing three levels of the ship. Walking outside, seeing a row of cabins, he/she found himself/herself in the third level.

There was also a docking station at the back end of the ship.

The Pirate took the journal and made his way to the station. On the way there, more claw marks were found.

This time, he/she found a corpse. An old rotting human body with no skin or muscle tissue on it. He/She notice that limbs were missing from the body.

Analysing the body, Y/N saw that it wasn't ripped off. It was bite off.

Y/N: 'Gotta go find that dock station...and quickly.'

Fox: Right here. The signal is strong.

Fox, Rosalina, and Falco stopped at a room on the upper level of the ship.

Taking out his blaster, the Leader of Star Fox open the door quietly.

A strong stench hit the nostrils of the three, making them cough and cover their nose.

Falco: It smells like death!"

Falco use his red bandana around his neck to cover his beak.

Taking out a flashlight, the Red Fox shine the light inside the room. Just like his partner, he put on his red bandana around his neck on his mouth.

His eyes widen at what the light shine on. The smell was coming from...dead bodies.

Fox: Falco, make sure Rose stay here with you."

"Fox, be careful" the Avian said softly.

Walking in the room, McCloud searched in the room. The stench made him gag, but he kept it down as he kept walking on.

Outside the room, Rose had an uneasy feeling. Rubbing her right arm, she felt like nervous and scared.

Falco: Uh, Rose. You okay?

Rosalina: I...I'm just worried about Y/A."

Falco: Oh...the Pirate. I'm sure he's/she's okay. He/She survived much worst condition.

Rosalina: Have you and Fox met him/her before?

Lombardi let out a sigh.

Falco: No. We've heard of him and the bad deeds he's done. He's/She's met Star Wolf though. They want his/her head.

(Con't) I just want you to be safe. How did you even get this far from the Mushroom Kingdom?

As the two were talking outside the room, inside, Fox found a radio that was on, static playing off it.

Looking through it, he found a stack of cassette tapes in front of the radio. Grabbing one, the Red Fox notice dried blood on it.

Pressing a button, a small door open up. Taking the tape that was inside of it, McCloud put a tape in, rewind it to the beginning and played it.

"_This is Capt. Miller of the Alas de Angel. If anyone can here this, my crew and I are in trouble. We need help immediately. We've crashed on this planet. With the lack of oxygen on here, we will die soon. Please help us_."

Fox: Why haven't anyone come here to save these people?

Taking the tape out and placing another one in.

"_Mayday! Mayday! This is Capt. Smith of the Alas de Angel! Please, we need help. Something is in here_..."

Y/N slowly walked to a huge closed door. But there was an opening that looked something...someone melted to get inside the ship.

Y/N: 'Acid...who has acid that can use to melt a section of this door?'

The hole was big enough to fit through. With less struggle, the Pirate went in the Docking Station.

The Station was full of mini ships...and skeltons. The entrance for the ships to opened for anyone to park and enter the ship.

Y/N: 'Something is wrong. People had to hear the emergency message...'

Walk through the path of ships, the Pirate notice a Galactic Police carrier ship.

Y/N 'They even receive the message. If their first crew didn't come back, they should've sent more to find them.'

Opening the journal, Y/N skip pages till he/she made it to the end. It seem like the last entry.

"_If anyone reads this...I may be dead. A creature has sneak aboard this ship since we crashed here. It's been killing off my friends and coworkers_.

"_I-I may be the only one left. I'm scared. The engines are dead. I can't fix them. I'm a sitting duck. Even if I stay hidden in the Captain's Cockpit from that thing...food supplies is low and I'm too weak. I'm going to die_.

"_My friends are dead. Arms, legs, whatever been eaten by that flying carnivore. I just want to say this_...

"_Kill that thing. For me. For my friends. For my crew_."

Underneath the mask, his/her eyes was open widen.

Y/N: There's only one survivor. It lore us here.

The sound of thunder got the Pirate's attention. A swarm of black clouds that lit up with lightning strikes was making it's way towards the fallen ship.

Y/N: Times almost up

The Pirate start running back inside the ship. He needed to find Rosalina and the Star Fox members.

Fox: Guys, we need to go!

Falco: Fox, what happened? What got you spooked? [raising an eyebrow]

Fox: We've been baited here.

Rosalina tilt her head to the right, giving the Red Fox an confused look.

Rosalina: Baited?

Fox clear his throat.

Fox: The crew here is dead. There's one message of one survivor and she spoke about a creature that's been eating the crew members here. She was dead...

(Con't) There was one tape that you and I heard, Falco, was the one that keeps playing over and over on whatever frequency anyone can hear it.

(Con't) This means the one person who can keep bringing people here is still here...

(Con't) ...and we're it's meal

The feeling of fear sync in Rosalina and Falco after Fox finish his explanation.

The Cosmic Witch came to a realization.

"Y/A...he's/she's doomed.

Fox: We need to go!

The three ran into a room where a long gated bridge. Running across it in the large open room.

But they skid to a stop as a large creature burst through it in the middle.

Rosalina: Oh goodness...

The three stare at the tall menacing creature as it saw three delicious morsels that will be teared apart.


End file.
